


got no shame

by cryystal_m00n



Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, Coming In Pants, Filming, Fluff, Kim Woosung | Sammy Is Whipped, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, implied ot4 - Freeform, slight exhibitionism, slight pet play, woosung is a streamer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: he can’t risk it, not when what he has in mind to do with his boyfriend is risky enough as it is.
Relationships: Kim Woosung | Sammy/Lee Hajoon | Dylan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	got no shame

**Author's Note:**

> erm, so yea... the rose are back and i was so excited i wrote this. also!! this is the 100th fic for the rose and ofc i had to make it porn lmao. this does take place in the same universe as my hajoon/jaehyeong fic but dont worry about this, im gonna push my ot4 agenda later. for now enjoy this poorly written pwp my dudes, dudettes and non binary friends

hajoon is  _ so  _ bored, the book in his lap having stopped being captivating around half an hour ago, or, around the same time woosung left him on his own to go stream in his office. he hates that his boyfriend finds the new animal crossing more interesting than him, but hajoon can’t do anything about it. this is woosung’s job, after all, to play video games and interact with fans, and hajoon shouldn’t complain when the older man manages to pay his part of the bills. 

but hajoon is _bored,_ and when he gets like this there is no more room in his head for rationality or even consideration of woosung. the elder is his best toy for situations like this one; he’s his best toy all time around, especially when he threatens to tie hajoon up if he doesn’t stop teasing and leave him with in their play room, fucking machine turned all the way up. hajoon would hardly want a new toy than woosung, except for when dojoon and jaehyeong play with them too. 

the man has to shake the thought of their friends off before he gets  _ too  _ excited. he’s already on the right path, he just needs a little push and shove, hopefully from woosung’s rough touch. he makes up his mind right here and now. 

standing up, hajoon heads to woosung’s streaming room on his tippy-toes, as to not make a sound. he already knows woosung won’t probably hear due to how loud he likes to have the volume in his headphones, but hajoon also knows that the mic the elder uses for recording will pick up any sound, including him opening the door. and then, the chat will go crazy at the prospect of having hajoon join their favorite streamer and beat his ass at video games. 

he can’t risk it, not when what he has in mind to do with his boyfriend is risky enough as it is. 

the door pushes open without a single sound, and hajoon slips inside the poorly lit room ( _ it’s the aesthetics that matter joonie,  _ woosung always whines when hajoon turns on the light) without the man noticing him. he calls it a success as he ducks down, hiding behind the bookshelf storing all of their games. 

“ah, man, cherry is so cool,” woosung speaks loudly, leaning back into his chair, console on top of his knee to rest. his eyes are glued to the screen in front of him, shifting from reading the rapidly changing chat and the proper game. the man giggles cutely, still reading a message. “yeah, this is real mlm and wlw support, thank you for seeing it too, woosungsnoselover. man, why do you guys love my nose when my face is prettier?” he pouts at the camera. hajoon wants to pinch his cheeks. 

“ _ when will you stream with jaehyeong again? _ well, whenever the little prick stops ignoring my calls,” he says, but there is no bite to it. woosung, that liar, would do anything to make jaehyeong look like the bad guy just because he’s jealous the younger is better at  _ dance dance revolution _ and he can’t live that sour defeat down. “jaehyeong, get out of my stream and quit telling everyone we talked just before i started!” woosung yells in the mic, before pulling himself back with a sheepish grin spread on his face. “sorry guys, didn’t mean to yell…”

“ _ he does that because his short ass voice won’t reach me,” _ woosung reads under his breath. “yah, lee jaehyeong you brat!”

hajoon has to bite back a chuckle.  _ god, _ they are both idiots. he’s so glad dojoon isn’t there; the dumb energy would be too much to handle and frankly, it already is too much with just woosung. 

crawling on the floor like this isn’t embarrassing anymore, not ever since woosung found out about his pet play fantasies and he’s been making the younger act like a puppy more and more. what does embarrass hajoon is that he is going to suck woosung’s dick while he’s playing a game as wholesome as animal crossing. maybe he should’ve gone over this lust blinded idea once more before standing up and putting it into action. 

the desk that holds all of woosung’s equipment is right next to the wall, which means that hajoon’s job of getting under it without disturbing his boyfriend is only tenfold harder. as he gets nearer and nearer to his desired spot, woosung gets more consumed by the game again. the older is concentrated on making his little villager fish to notice hajoon sneak under his desk and settle right in between his legs. 

he only comes to notice it when hajoon’s nails scratch at the exposed skin of his thigh. now startled, woosung looks down only for a moment, before a faint blush spreads across his cheeks, a look hajoon knows oh too well in his eyes. he’s already thinking of ways to ruin hajoon and all it took for woosung to get like this was to see his boyfriend on his knees in front of him, eyes glassy with want already. hajoon knows of the effect he has on woosung and he takes advantage of it whenever he wishes for something more  _ exciting  _ from woosung. 

woosung eyes focus back on the game, but one of his hands strokes the top of hajoon’s head, fingers pulling at his soft locks. hajoon knows that woosung knows his plan, he’s pretty sure the older man is fine with it too, but he still pulls on the hem of woosung’s hoodie to grab his attention. when woosung shifts all his attention to him for just a second, hajoon silently asks for permission, his eyes moving to woosung’s hardening cock before settling on the elder’s face. 

he nods, making it look so natural that hajoon finds himself be the one riled up at how unbothered the elder is at what they are about to do. 

“ohhhh, look who finally decided to join us! why are you requesting to join my stream, fuckface?” woosung asks whoever he’s speaking to and by the words he uses hajoon is sure it’s jaehyeong. the man disconnects his headphones from his computer, and the sound of jaehyeong’s rich laughter fills the room. hajoon knows woosung only did it to hide the whines that the younger will soon be letting out.

_ “fuck off, hyung,” _ jaehyeong laughs louder.  _ “i’ve been trying to get you to accept for the past five minutes so stop being a jealous ass.” _

woosung pretends to make random noises. “what? what? sorry, i can’t hear you, i’m getting into a tunnel--” he cuts himself off with a quiet groan as hajoon takes him into his mouth, no warning before doing so. 

_ “are you ok, hyung?”  _ jaehyeong’s voice booms through the speakers, concerned and cautious. hajoon stays put, not daring to inch further down the cock yet.  _ “you sure you can play?” _

hajoon can see woosung nod, smirking at the camera in response. “of course, you ass! what, you think i can’t play animal crossing?”

_ “kinda, yeah…” _ suddenly, jaehyeong’s voice dies down, before the sound of him requesting to join woosung’s stream starts again. woosung rejects it once, twice, and only on his third try he accepts him back.  _ “i wish hajoon was here to beat your ass for making the baby cru,”  _ the youngest says, the pout evident in his voice. hajoon can already picture the way jaehyeong tries to make woosung feel bad by using aegyo, and by the way woosung groans it’s already working. 

taking this as his cue to move again, haejoon begins bobbing his head up and down the length. slowly, slowly, he reaches the base of woosung’s cock, sitting there until it becomes too much for him. he pulls out, taking a deep breath. spit runs down his chin, precum glistening on his lips. 

all this time woosung only lets out the smallest huffs of air, small noises leaving his mouth every now and again. he’s worked up, that much is obvious with how his thighs twitch when hajoon blows on the angry red head of his leaking dick, but the elder has an annoying amount of self-control. 

hajoon whines, low and quiet only for woosung’s ears. he wants his boyfriend to react, to fuck into his mouth and whine and squirm all because of hajoon. it doesn’t happen, not in the way hajoon wants anyway. 

the elder stays carefree and smiling all throughout his stream, joking with jaehyeong and talking to his viewers as if hajoon isn’t under his desk, sucking him off harder and harder only to get something out of him. something that never comes, because woosung trained himself to not cum for hours, even with constant stimulation. it’s something hajoon can only dream of, despite all of woosung’s attempts at training the younger as well. 

the space under woosung’s desk is too small for anyone to sit comfortably, but hajoon pushes through the ache he feels in his thighs and lower back, ignores the carpet burn on his knees and stays exactly how he needs to in case woosung decides to fuck his throat. he knows it won’t happen, but the elder is keen of the element of surprise. so he sits how woosung wants him, despite how heavy his head starts to feel. 

it feels like hours pass before woosung bids goodbye to his viewers, hajoon having given up on teasing woosung to simply keep the cock in his mouth instead. he likes this better, prefers cock warming his boyfriend now that he’s too tired from the constant movement of his head. 

fingers thread through his hair, making hajoon open his eyes. he doesn’t remember closing them, but he’s glad he did because now he gets to lay them on woosung’s flushed face, his eyes full of love and desire for hajoon only. “what a messy little pup,” woosung coos, pulling hajoon off of his dick to look at his face. he knows there are too many types of body fluids dirtying it, but hajoon  _ lives  _ for the filth. “how’s your throat, sweetheart?”

“fine,” hajoon says, but his voice sounds far from it. his throat protests at having to speak and the raspiness in his voice only makes his word turn into a bigger lie. “‘m green, woo.”

woosung’s hands are gentle on the top of his head, even gentler on his face as he wipes off already dried tears. “are you sure? we can take a break and you can have something to drink. how does orange juice sound?”

hajoon pouts at the older man, pushing his face into his hands. “the only thing i want to drink right now is--”

“don’t,” woosung cuts him off, already knowing how it will end.

“your milk, daddy,” hajoon finishes anyway, laughing when woosung makes a disgusted face at his words. “sorry. but really, i want you to cum down my throat right now.”

“ _ god _ ,” woosung groans, “why can’t you just shut up sometimes, pup?” he doesn't give hajoon a chance to speak, pushing the tip past the younger’s lips and silencing him. “see how pretty you look with my cock in your mouth? it’s like you were made for it, baby.” he pushes himself in deeper, easing hajoon through it with light touches and soft praises. 

“so good for me baby, such a nice toy for me to fuck,” woosung moans. “so grateful for you, pup, you’ve done such a good job at keeping my cock warm and hard for you to take later. kept quiet so nicely, love, no one suspected that i had the most beautiful doggy at my feet, mouth full of dick.” hajoon whines, rutting against the floor in an attempt to get himself off. “can i film you, pup?” 

the younger’s face goes red at the idea of being filmed. he tries to nod without moving too much, but when it proves useless and only hurts his throat more, so hajoon simply settles for tapping woosung’s thigh two times, their agreed sign for  _ yes _ in situations like this. 

“good boy,” hajoon hears the sound of rustling, before there’s silence. looking up to meet woosung’s eyes, the man moans when he sees the phone filming him.he puts on a show, taking woosung deeper until his nose hits woosung’s trimmed hair. he inhales the smell, getting even more turned on than before. 

his cock hurts and all he wants is for woosung to touch him, but he doubts it will happen anytime soon. at least not without him begging some. 

then, woosung pulls the chair back, tugging hajoon along with him so that he’s no longer stuck in the cramped space under the desk. 

“there, now that’s better, right, puppy?” woosung asks, leaning down to press a chaste kiss on the younger’s lips. “i love you.”

hajoon doesn’t say it back, just opens his mouth wide, tongue sticking out, ready for woosung to give him what he wants. the elder shakes his head, laughing fondly at hajoon’s actions. he pushes back inside in no time, grip on the younger’s hair tight so that he can’t even think of moving.

woosung thrusts in, pulls out, in, out, the drag of his cock down hajoon’s tongue feeling heavenly. he could cum just from this, woosung using his mouth and continuously fucking into it with no means to stop. with a sigh, hajoon closes his eyes, succumbing to the pleasure of having woosung’s hands keeping him still. 

hands reaching into his pants blindly, hajoon begins to pump his own dick in time with the pace woosung set. it doesn’t take long for him to cum, the aftermath of his orgasm seeping into his already dirty shorts. his shoulders sag, knees parting more and whole body going pliant in the elder’s hands.

“god, joonie,  _ fuck, _ ” woosung groans, cumming down his throat after a few more shallow thrusts. hajoon falls back, trying to catch his breath. woosung pulls him to his feet, gently making him sit in his lap before he could fall. “you did well, baby. i’m so proud of you, you’re amazing, my lovely boy, my beautiful angel, always so good to me,” woosung praises, peppering kisses all over hajoon’s face with each one of them. “do your knees hurt?”

hajoon shakes his head, burying his face in woosung’s chest. “i just wanna stay like this a bit,” he mumbles, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist. “feels nice and warm.”

“are you sure you don’t want something to drink, love?”

“only want you.”

“of course, baby.” woosung’s hands find themselves on hajoon’s back, caressing it softly. “anything you want, my angel.”

hajoon might just fall asleep like this, the low hum of woosung’s voice lulling him, but woosung clearly seems to be against the idea, since he stops petting hajoon for a moment only to say, “hey, would you mind if i sent the video i took of you sucking my dick to jae and dodo?”

face set aflame, hajoon hits his boyfriend’s chest weakly, but doesn’t bring himself to say no. maybe he could actually get fucked if their friends came over as well, and with just how horny jaehyeong is, he doubts they will miss this chance. 

**Author's Note:**

> CAN WE PLEASE NAME THEIR SHIP HAWOO?? IT LITERALLY SOUNDS LIKE AWOO AND I JUST LOVE THE RAW FURRY ENERGY IT HAS  
> anyways, scream at me to update to california broses  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
